


Justice League: Legacy

by LuckyIrish19



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyIrish19/pseuds/LuckyIrish19
Summary: The year is 2097 A.D.The Justice League was disbanded and deactivated in the year 2032. The heroes disappeared and rejoined society, living what was considered normal lives.65 years later, the descendants of the famed crime-fighters must now join together to face a threat larger than their arch-nemeses...





	1. Foreword

I kinda thought this was a good idea, especially with the new Justice League movie coming soon.

I do not own these characters. The League belongs to DC comics. Please go support them.

I will also add in music that I believe sets the mood. I do not own these either.

All credit goes to the respected individuals.

As a heads up, I’m kind of tweaking the timeline with some characters, so please don’t get on my case with, “Oh, this character is in the wrong time period! You’re a moron!”

I know, I looked up each of these guys. So, if you could kindly stay off my back.

I’m looking at you, comic book nerds.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear the dark...

* * *

Listening to **Vigilante** from **Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Original Motion Picture Soundtrack**

 

 

High-pitch whines of red flashing alarms filled the empty bank. The blinking crimson lights pierced through the dark, gloomy air of Gotham City. Sixteen men, all carrying heavy assault rifles and military grade armor, surrounded the humungous sealed bank vault. An advanced laser drilling machine hissed as the beams tore into the metal vault door, safely secured to the floor.

“Can’t that thing go any faster?” one criminal asked, becoming increasingly impatient.

“Hey, do you wanna drill it yourself?” the one closest to the machine shot back, “By all means, be my guest.”

“Well, it could go faster,” the last one responded, “I’m getting nervous.”

“What, you afraid _the Batman_ will get’cha?” Another joked.

“Dude, he’s just a myth,” a different crook added, “And if he were real, he’s just a nutcase in a bat costume.”

“I don’t care,” the first burglar replied, “Real or not, the guy gives me the creeps.”

“How’s it goin’, driller?” Another crook asked.

No response.

“Hey, I’m talkin’ to you!” the man demanded, turning around to shout at the technician.

The burglar’s eyes bugged out of his skull at the sight.

The technician was hanging upside-down by his feet, knocked out and completely unconscious.

“He’s here,” another crook murmured in fear.

“There is no Batman!” the lead crook exclaimed.

Suddenly, one of them screamed in terror as he was quickly swept up into the rafters above.

The remaining criminals whipped up their rifles and unleashed a wave of bullets. Sparks flew everywhere as the projectiles bounced off the metal beams.

Another cried in fear as he was sharply pulled into a dark corner.

A second one followed, the man shrieking as he was whipped around a corner at a violent speed, desperately clawing at the floor to get away.

“Show yourself!” the leader screamed.

Just then, an enormous bat-shaped shadow was cast over all of the criminals. Their heads snapped up to a man diving towards them, white eyes shining in the dark.

From outside, the screams of men and the flashes of gunfire filled the air.

Police sirens replaced the racket quickly as an entire battalion of officers quickly flooded the streets.

“Breach the door!” the head officer commanded.

Suddenly, the double doors burst off their hinges, followed by a massive torrent of bats to fill the air. The high-pitch screeches and powerful wing flaps echoed throughout the city as the policemen covered their faces in surprise.

The second the wave of animals ceased, all the officers looked at each other; both shocked and dumbfounded.

“Oh my God,” one of them muttered, looking into the now-open bank.

One by one, each officer turned their heads to see.

The sixteen criminals lay strewn about, either hanging from their feet or limp on the ground. From where the policemen stood, a giant bat symbol filled the area of the doors.

 

The mark of the Batman.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brilliant mind, a police badge, and quick feet...

* * *

Day light poured into the exposed financial building, flashes from cameras blinking every now and then. Dozens of small yellow numbered stands were placed in various spots of evidence. But the main area of concentration was directed towards the spray-painted bat logo.

“Detective Tucker!” a grizzled African American man shouted.

“Yes sir?” a young woman with auburn brown hair and sapphire blue eyes piped up.

Evelyn Tucker was a well-respected detective from the Central City Police Department and it was rumored that she was associated with a certain scarlet speedster. She always wore a brown leather jacket and white button-down shirt. Her badge dangled over her midsection. She was very beautiful and looked no older than twenty-five years old.

“Where the hell is your partner?” the captain hissed.

“Which one?” the detective responded with a smile.

“The CSI,” the man answered, “What’s his name?”

“It’s Bart Allen,” the woman replied.

“ALLEN!” the captain boomed.

“Yes, dear?” a twenty-six-year-old man chirped, popping out from the corner of the opened vault door.

 

Listening to **Mad Skills** from **CW’s The Flash Season 1 Original Soundtrack**

Bart was kind of a contradiction. He may look scrawny with a shirt on, but he was very athletically muscular. He always wears a t-shirt, but never the same one; which was accented with a black fleece coat. He never changed out of the dark navy blue jeans phase and could never get rid of his casual suede sneakers. The man had burnt umber brown hair that was messily windswept to his left and had cookie-dough brown eyes.

“Why are you in the vault?” the captain demanded, almost sounding angry.

“These guys were trying get in here,” the investigator replied, “And I wanna know what for.”

“You’re here to figure out if the Batman really was here,” the elder fumed, “We can discuss the intended target after.”

“Judging from where victim number fourteen, twelve, and sixteen landed,” Bart began, referring to the three outlines of the still-living men closest to the doors, “Fourteen was knocked out with a rather impressive jab to his nasal structure.”

The investigator then positioned himself just behind a couple faint boot scuffs, placing his feet into a theoretical beginning.

“Twelve, now backing away from the vault doors and scared of what attacked fourteen, whipped out his gun and fire off a few rounds,” he continued, pointing to the five untouched metal bullet jackets on the ground behind him, then pointed to the smashed projectiles just in front of his feet, “But whoever he fired at had bullet-proof armor. Then, the mystery assailant swept the guy’s legs out from under him and then struck his ribs, causing fractures.”

“The mystery man then grabbed sixteen and threw him against the wall,” Allen finished, gesturing to the shallow crater in the structure.

“How does this all tie to the Batman?” the captain asked, frustratingly confused.

“Each of these men landed in different spots leading away from the vault,” the investigator explained, “Meaning that they had time to escape. If this Batman were actually multiple Batmen, the grouping would tighter and closer together. Congratulations, captain! You only have to deal with one maniac in a bat costume!”

“Don’t sass me, Allen,” the surly superior hissed.

As the captain walked away just out of earshot, Evelyn slightly leaned her head towards Bart but didn’t look at him and quietly asked, “You’re not interested in the Batman, are you?”

“You know me so well,” the investigator replied, “These guys had military-grade equipment and the latest in technology, but to just waste it to break into a bank that didn’t even have anything of value? It doesn’t add up.”

“Wait, what kind of a bank is this?” Tucker questioned.

“It’s a depository for alloys and minerals,” Bart answered.

“English,” the detective pressed.

“It’s a metal bank,” Allen replied, smiling slightly, “They dig up the ore and deposit the excess here.”

“That certainly sounds like something that would have a valuable,” Evelyn suggested.

“As valid as that point is,” Bart complimented, “This bank doesn’t have any high market alloys. All they have here is granite, flint, pyrite— “

“Pyrite?” Tucker interrupted.

“Fake gold,” Allen answered, beginning to walk away, “Anyways, I’ll run back home and put the evidence through some tests. Is the coast clear?”

Evelyn scanned the room and answered, “No one’s looking.”

“Great,” Bart said quickly before disappearing in a burst of tangerine colored lightning.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candles for the bat...

* * *

Listening to **They Were Hunters** from **Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Original Motion Picture Soundtrack**

 

Drops of water and the squeaks of bats filled the Batcave, computer screens flickering and beeping.

Damien Wayne sat in his chair, staring intently at the screen as it slowly decoded a file he managed to pick from the body of one of the criminals. The heir of the cowl was grizzled, but aged rather well. Wayne was clean-shaven, but had a rather noticeable scar over the left side of his bottom lip and ran down under his chin. His dark hair was messily flung back, contrasting the greying sideburns with his steel gray eyes. He had a navy-blue blazer draped over him with a light blue button-down shirt, khaki pants, and nice shoes.

“Master Wayne,” Alfred called, “If you’re quite finished, you have guests upstairs.”

The butler in front of Damien wasn’t the same one as Bruce had. It was actually the old man’s late son, whom shared the same name. The man looked relatively close to his father; suit, bow-tie, and white cloth gloves. The only difference was this one had white hair and a goatee.

“They can wait,” Damien politely replied, “This requires my attention as of right now.”

“Sir, if I had a quarter for every time I’ve said, ‘You are very much your father’s son,’” the butler began, “I’d be wealthier than you. But I’m worried you are too much like your father. I applaud your persistence, but it can’t be much more important than a party.”

“Alfred, these men had enough gear to fight a war,” Wayne refuted, “They used it to rob a bank with nothing of worth inside. Even a rookie in the police force would be able see how suspicious that is.”

“As right as you are, Master Wayne,” the old man cordially said, “I do believe things like these parties come and go faster than you think, and soon enough, you’ll realized what you’ve missed and it will be too late.”

Damien’s drooped from the screen, contemplating the butler’s words. This crime had suspicion written all over it, meaning something bigger was at play. The kind that required full attention and time. But Pennyworth was right. Damien couldn’t recall the last time he attended a party or any form of social event aside from both his day and night job.

Wayne let out a sharp exhale as he lifted himself from the chair, his shoes clacking on the metal catwalk as he approached the butler, whom was now standing at the elevator to the mansion.

“Happy birthday, sir,” Alfred said, smiling a jolly little grin.

“Thank you, Alfred,” Damien replied, smiling himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's put a smile on that face...

* * *

Evelyn sat in a rolling chair in Bart’s lab back in Central City, waiting on the CSI agent and lazily scanned the room.

It was very much like a brick wall apartment, having two large desks in the middle which had multiple monitor screen and strewn papers everywhere. On the far wall was a red-wire display of metahuman events, both active and dismissed. There was only one red wire for the Batman, which traced to a picture of Gotham City.

That was literally all they had for him. The only thing they knew about the Batman was that he was based in Gotham and continually fought a villain named the Joker.

Two years of work and they had gotten no further than when they began. They didn’t even have an official picture of the guy.

Continuing, the room was chock full of white plated machines with glowing blue accents that Evelyn didn’t have a clue on Earth how to use. The pieces of metal ranged from high-power but small microscopes to the latest in evidence decoding software, most of which Allen had built himself.

The door to the lab then squeaked open, a blonde well-groomed and well-dressed man walking in with a knapsack slung over his shoulder and his coat hanging on his arm.

“Detective Tucker,” the man said with his British accent, “Glad to see you here.”

“It’s good to see you too, Julian,” Evelyn greeted.

Julian Alberts (Because he’s such a good character from the CW show The Flash, and also because Tom Felton) was Bart’s associate when it came to superhuman cases, aiding in theoretical physics, forensics, and high-end mathematics.

“Allen?” the man asked.

“Allen,” Tucker confirmed, nodding.

Alberts let out a loud sigh as he made his way to his desk and draped his coat over the back of his seat.

“I don’t understand how someone so fast can take so long,” he mumbled.

Just then, there was a sudden rush of wind and a flash of orange lightning as Bart Allen appeared seemingly out of thin air with his feet kicked up on his desk as he continued eating sushi with chopsticks, cups of coffee now resting beside both Julian and Evelyn’s side.

There was only a split second before Allen realized that the two were silently staring at him. His gaze quickly switched between his two acquaintances as he was stuck with his mouth full.

“What?” he awkwardly managed to ask.

“Mind telling us where you’ve been all this time?” Julian questioned.

“I’m sorry I got hungry!” Allen defended, arms carefully outstretched, “And last I checked, people can’t move as fast as I do. Plus, the line was backed up all the way to the road.”

“Excuses, excuses, excuses,” Alberts muttered as he took his seat.

“You really wanna see?” Bart jokingly pressed, pointing at the door, “I can take us both right now.”

“Okay, enough,” Evelyn calmly gestured, “Julian, take care of the Doctor Light case. Bart, Batman.”

“Yes, mom,” Allen humorously groaned, turning to face his computer.

He typed a few keys before he pulled up a screen with a molecular structure.

“And this is?” the detective questioned.

“I noticed there was discoloration on one of the pieces of armor,” Bart explained, “So, I took a swab and brought it in for testing. This chemical agent affects muscle structure and brain activity. If not taken care of soon, it would result in permanent damage.”

Allen then turned to the woman and continued, “One of the only symptoms is muscle contortion almost exclusively in the face. The fibers in the mouth are changed to represent….”

Bart then muted himself and pressed the sides of his mouth with his index fingers and flourished them out, giving him a goofy but crazy toothy grin.

“A smile,” Evelyn finished.

“Yes,” Allen responded.

“Chemical X?” the detective deduced.

“Double yes,” the hero returned.

“The Joker’s Smile gas?” Julian asked.

“Triple yes,” Bart replied a little louder.

“Are you saying that the Joker is involved?” Tucker questioned.

“Yes-tacular!” Allen joked.

“Looks like you and I are going back to Gotham,” the detective said.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on Wattpad (LuckyIrish19) and check out some of my earlier works!


End file.
